Tools and aids for learning a foreign language are numerous and well known in he art. Translation systems for websites are also known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,131 directed to “Language Translation System and Method” to Stentiford, et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/784,727 directed to “Dynamic Language Translation of Web Site Content” to Travleso, et al., and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/020,496 directed to “Method and System for Providing Translated Dynamic Web Page Content” to Jurach, et al.
Such automatic website translation systems rely on computer translations on-the-fly and are generally known in the art to be inaccurate or otherwise unreliable. Computer-based translations such as the ones referenced above generally are inadequate in distinguishing and translating nuances of a language that a human would otherwise readily grasp.
Popup language translations for computers are also known in the art as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/481,635 directed to “Dynamic Screentip Language Translation” to Fitzpatrick, et al. Also in the art, there exists services such as Voxy (http://www.voxy.com) which focuses primarily on machine translations of small fragments of content. However, none of these tools are believed to provide the immersion necessary to facilitate comprehensive and expeditious language learning.